Valentine's Day Special
by Tigressa101
Summary: Silas wants to attempt to get Tigressa to understand the meaning of this day.


Silas gave the tiger-dragon a stunned look when she just sniffed the flowers he gave her. Her nose brushed the cart, steam from her nostrils making the beautiful vegetation bend slightly. Did she not know?

"You're supposed to give them to someone you like on Valentine's Day. It's customary here on Earth," the human pronounced.

Tigressa gave the flowers another observance before peering back to Silas. "What if you don't like anybody? What do you do then?"

To Tigressa's surprise, Silas looked away for a second as if he was disappointed. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Believing she had hit a nerve, the tiger-dragon backed off by resuming studying the flowers.

The M.E.C.H. leader eventually answered, "If you don't wish to…um…participate or don't like anybody, then you can choose to help someone not spend their Valentine's Day alone. Just simple things like taking them out to a movie or buying lunch. That kind of stuff…helps when you…um…wish to stay uninterested."

He could see her demonic optics scoping out his emotions as if she was calculating what to do next. Bewildered, he watched as she raised her helm to stand up, towering over him like to remind him she was extremely independent. She never needed anybody to begin with, why start now?

Tigressa then walked out of the warehouse, her tail swinging roughly as she transformed and seemed to be heading to the nearest town to cause mayhem no less as a vent for her irritation with his brash behavior. Half an hour passed and the night was still silent so obviously she just left entirely.

A wave of regret and frustration swept over the human. He wouldn't admit it aloud but working with her was the best thing he could have experienced. As secondary as he felt at times, he honestly liked working with her as well as being with her in general but that would probably reflect wrong to Tigressa and her siblings if she ever bothered to figure out that detail of their business relationship. He was well aware even if she gave some hint that she liked him to an extent, she would definitely outlive him so that bond wouldn't last long at all.

Now here he was, trying to show some appreciation for her and she just walks away. He shouldn't have left himself vulnerable to these types of feelings. What was he thinking? He should have just kept his mouth sh-

Silas found himself concealed almost completely with various flowers like roses, stargazers, lilies, and whatnot all different colors and sizes too. Since the pile had knocked him to sit half buried in it, he couldn't exactly stand up at the moment but he could gaze up at the tiger-dragon who was a bit distracted getting flower petals out of her chest armor.

"Consider this a returned gesture for your concern. After all, Valentine's Day should not be where one is alone," she smirked as the human dug himself out of the flower pit.

"Where did you get all of this?"

Tigressa shrugged, "I may or may not have found a flower shop in the town down the hill. If you're wondering what took me so long, let's just say those flowers don't exactly like to stay contained. My chest compartment is going to feel a little sticky for a few days." To prove her point, she scratched off a bit of nectar from her chest undercarriage. A few petals rained down in the process of her toying.

"Tigressa, thank you," Silas sincerely chuckled.

The tiger-dragon bowed her head and placed it right next to the flower pile, once again sniffing the various types. Silas couldn't help but laugh loudly when she was forced to sneeze as a few floras got sucked through her reptilian adenoids, spreading part of the pile of the floor and even shooting some towards him.

May not be the Valentine's Day he originally wanted, but it was definitely not bad at all.

* * *

 **AN: I used Silas again because like last time ( _Goddess_ ), I literally couldn't find any of the bots and cons actually working with her. Although I hated Silas' motives in _Prime_ , he wasn't that bad as I first thought. A little character development would have done him some good.**


End file.
